


Il sentiero

by Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT
Summary: Si chiede se non farebbe meglio ad abbandonare la strada e addentrarsi tra le sterpaglie verso il fitto del bosco, il luogo che due vite fa chiamavacasa. Si chiede se ancora sarebbe in grado di considerarlo tale, se ne riconoscerebbe i percorsi tracciati nell’aria più che sulla terra battuta; se qualcosa di caldo e familiare sia rimasto laggiù, per lei, o se ogni traccia che ha lasciato sia ormai stata cancellata, e lei dimenticata.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho iniziato questa storia durante la prima settimana del COW-T #7 e la concludo durante l'ultima settimana del COW-T #7. Velocissima, mi dicono.
> 
> Ho messo l'avviso per gli spoiler, ma la realtà è che non ci sono spoiler in senso stretto. L'ho fatto perché se leggete questa fic senza aver concluso la lettura dell'arco di Aomori (capitoli dal 74 all'80 del manga) sarà impossibile capirne il senso. Cioè, almeno il senso che avrei voluto darci io, nascosto là in mezzo a tutte le descrizioni degli ambienti. Opsone XD

 

 

 

La prima neve - sottile, ghiacciata, polverosa - riempie gli interstizi nelle corsie gialle e scivola oltre il bordo del marciapiede, così leggera che nemmeno raggiunge i binari. I refoli del vento intrappolato tra le pareti della vecchia stazione sibilano nel cercare una via d’uscita.

Shura si guarda attorno e non riconosce niente di quel luogo: non la panetteria di stampo europeo, né il negozio di pennelli da calligrafia, né il chiosco che vende i dango.

Non se ne stupisce; non ha mai vissuto lì. Non tra gli esseri umani, per lo meno, _non da essere umano._ E, se anche l’avesse fatto, il tempo ormai trascorso giustificherebbe ogni cambiamento.

Il treno alle sue spalle riparte e la stazione rimane deserta.

Il vento frusta i talismani appesi al tronco dell’albero sacro, appena oltre il cancello, imponente nel suo quadrato di terra rubato alla civiltà; la neve si fa più pesante, più grossa, più fitta.

Per la prima volta, il bambino scalcia.

°

Aomori è moderna e luminosa e fredda e ostile e i piedi di Shura sono ghiacciati anche sotto due paia di calzini e gli stivali imbottiti. Il giaccone, paradossalmente, è invece fin troppo caldo; la stoffa è tesa sul seno ancora più del solito, e altrettanto tira anche sulla pancia.

Nonostante sia mattino presto, molte attività commerciali sono già aperte - chissà perché, poi, visto che in giro non c'è anima viva - e ad ogni suo passaggio le porte automatiche liberano un soffio d’aria tiepida che le solletica il naso. È un calore differente da quello che cercava da piccola nel rifugio del tempio del lago Towada, ma è qualcosa che glielo ricorda, almeno da lontano. Forse è il tempo, o forse è il luogo, oppure chissà.

Non ha idea di quale sia la direzione da prendere per arrivare fin laggiù. Non sa nemmeno se dirigersi verso quel luogo sia la scelta giusta da fare, e neppure cosa l’abbia portata fin lì.

_Una missione di Mephisto_ , le risponde una voce nel fondo della sua coscienza. _Il sadismo di Mephisto, piuttosto_ , replica la stessa voce. Per quale altro motivo spedire una donna nella sua condizione proprio in quel posto, se non per la sola curiosità di vedere quel che sarebbe successo?

_Avresti potuto rifiutare_ , si dice ancora. _Avresti almeno potuto dirlo a Yukio, invece di tenergli tutto nascosto._

Scaccia quel pensiero arricciando le labbra. Si accarezza il ventre ben coperto dalla giacca.

Forse è solo il destino.

Un destino in ritardo di dieci anni sulla tabella di marcia.

°

«Ha bisogno di aiuto?»

A parlarle è un uomo, un anziano signore con dei buffi stivali da montagna, immobile in piedi sotto la tettoia della fermata del bus. Ha la schiena curva, ma nessun bastone a sorreggerlo.

Shura rimane muta per un attimo, studiandolo. «Non voglio disturbarla» gli dice poi.

«Venga al riparo! È in città per turismo?»

«Non proprio. Sono nata qui.»

I tratti del viso del vecchio si rasserenano. «Perciò è tornata a far visita alla sua famiglia!»

La prima immagine che le sale alla mente è quella di Hachirotaro - prima nella sua forma più possente, poi in quella più fragile di semplice serpente. Scuote la testa senza rimorso.

«Tutti quelli che conoscevo se ne sono andati da tempo.»

L’uomo annuisce. «Perciò è solo nostalgia.»

Rimane ferma per un breve momento, interdetta. Solo il bambino si muove di nuovo. «È più come un richiamo. Senta,» gli dice poi, «Sa indicarmi come arrivare al tempio sul lago?»

«La posso accompagnare.»

«Meglio di no.»

Il vecchio fa schioccare la lingua. «Non volevo importunarla.»

Shura fa per rispondergli, ma si ferma in tempo: coinvolgere quell’uomo è l’ultima delle sue intenzioni.

Lui la guarda di sottecchi, attendendo una risposta che non arriva. «Può prendere quella strada laggiù, ci arriva dritta.»

«Grazie.»

Oltre la tettoia, la neve turbina sempre più fitta. S’incammina senza nemmeno stringersi nel cappotto, con lo stomaco schiacciato in una morsa. Non è colpa del bambino che spinge, no, non questa volta.

°

Tutto scricchiola: il ghiaino sottile sotto le sue suole, il nevischio ghiacciato che già si è depositato a terra, i rami che ondeggiano nelle correnti del vento. L’aria, incanalata nel viale alberato come attraverso un tunnel, soffia dritta e impietosa dalla direzione del tempio e le frusta le guance già rosse. Non c’è vita, lì intorno; non un uccello, né un misero insetto, come se più nessuno avesse osato colonizzare il posto lasciato vuoto da Hachirotaro.

Si chiede se non farebbe meglio ad abbandonare la strada e addentrarsi tra le sterpaglie verso il fitto del bosco, il luogo che due vite fa chiamava _casa_. Si chiede se ancora sarebbe in grado di considerarlo tale, se ne riconoscerebbe i percorsi tracciati nell’aria più che sulla terra battuta; se qualcosa di caldo e familiare sia rimasto laggiù, per lei, o se ogni traccia che ha lasciato sia ormai stata cancellata, e lei dimenticata.

Si chiede anche se le dispiacerebbe davvero, in fondo. Se c’è qualcosa che intende salvare.

°

Non passa molto tempo prima che Shura noti che c’è qualcuno che cammina dietro di lei. Il suo incedere non è veloce, ma è comunque più rapido del suo; i suoi passi fanno un rumore differente, come se sapessero bene la maniera giusta di affrontare la tormenta.

«Non c’era bisogno che mi seguisse» dice, voltandosi per guardarlo.

Il vecchio non trasale nemmeno; continua sul suo tracciato rimanendo in silenzio, fino a quando non l’ha raggiunta. «Io sto andando per conto mio» dice, «Se ci siamo incrociati di nuovo è solo un caso.»

«Senta...»

«Dicono che il Tempio sia splendido, in questa stagione» continua. «Che una visita valga bene la fatica.»

Shura si lascia raggiungere. I secondi d’attesa sono attimi di sibili e silenzio, di tranquillità più che di rischio. Sospira. Cosa potrebbe capitarle di male? Cosa potrebbe capitar _loro,_ di male?

«Deve fare così» le dice il vecchio non appena le è vicino. Muove i piedi quasi come strisciasse. «La neve non va sfidata. Va accompagnata» le suggerisce, e Shura sorride, ripensando ai tempi in cui affrontava tempeste come quella senza battere ciglio, senza neppure sentire la fatica.

Il bambino è tranquillo, ora.

Procedono senza dirsi altro.

°

Arrivano e il lago Towada è placido e scuro e ghiacciato sulle rive, là dove l’acqua rimane intrappolata in pozzanghere tra i rami più bassi.

«Non c’è pesce in questa stagione» le spiega il vecchio. Lo vede studiare il fondale, là dove una collana di bolle sta risalendo dal fango. «Nemmeno loro rimangono qui, quando viene l’inverno.»

«Vive da solo?»

«Solo tre mesi l’anno. Non mi piace la città» tira corto, «Ma mio figlio ci deve tornare. Per fare commercio, dice.»

«Dice?»

«Va a sperperare il denaro, lo so. Qui non c’è molto da fare.»

«Magari ha una ragazza che lo aspetta là.»

Il vecchio scoppia a ridere sguaiatamente. «Certamente no» le dice poi, «Gli voglio bene, ma è così brutto, poverino.»

Nemmeno Shura riesce a trattenere una risata. «Sono certa che non è così!»

«Ha preso da me. Però io almeno sono simpatico.»

Ride di nuovo, e ridendo finalmente la morsa che le stringeva lo stomaco si rilassa, e anche la neve scintilla in una maniera differente; i raggi del sole sembrano meno deboli, l’ambiente meno ostile.

«E ora su fino in cima» le dice, e s’incammina senza nemmeno aspettarla. «Non avrai certo fatto tutta questa strada per nulla.»

Shura lo segue sulla lunga scalinata chiedendosi cosa ci sarà lassù; si accarezza la pancia e si domanda se riuscirà mai a discendere per quella stessa via. La sua coscienza è combattuta: un lato, quello razionale, continua a ripetersi che non c’è alcun pericolo; l’altra metà, quella inconscia e incosciente che la ha permesso di sopravvivere fin lì, le chiede di scappare a gambe levate.

Si guarda indietro una sola volta e oltre le frasche dei sempreverdi il lago le riappare luminoso come l’ha conosciuto da bambina, in quei ricordi ancora incontaminati dall’ansia provata l’ultima volta che è stata lì.

«Niente paura» sussurra.

Solo il bambino può sentirla, e resta immobile.

°

Al tempio c’è un monaco. Uno solo.

La stanza dell’altare risuona di cantilene a toni bassi e gocciolii della neve che si scioglie in rivoli sui bordi del tetto. Il vecchio insiste per comprarle un talismano; non uno di quelli per evocare la grazia del dio dei parti veloci che ultimamente riceve sempre in regalo, ma un talismano acchiappa denaro. «Di soldi c’è sempre bisogno, ragazza mia» le dice anche. Ruba delle monete dalle fessure degli offertoi di legno e gliele infila nella tasca della giacca, «Vedi? Funziona già.»

Shura ripesca la più grande, la lancia oltre la soglia e batte le mani davanti al viso. Non ha niente da chiedere, però.

Abbassa le mani e rimane in silenzio un altro po’, con il canto del monaco e il sibilo del vento a farle compagnia.

°

Il tempio è vivo, ora, e in quel lungo, lungo tempo non succede nulla. Nessun suono estraneo, nessun movimento insolito, nessuna presenza fastidiosa. Il vento continua a fischiare tra i rami, a far scricchiolare le vecchie travi del tetto, a smuovere la paglia dei covoni. La neve cade e il cortile rimane deserto. Nessun Hachirotaro. Niente.

Nulla doveva succedere, e Shura lo sa; lo sapeva, ma non lo _sentiva_. Il senso di oppressione che le ha fatto battere il cuore all’impazzata durante tutto il viaggio è più facile da ignorare, adesso, ma comunque difficile da scacciare.

«Non sia così pensierosa» le dice il vecchio, stringendole il dorso della mano. «Vedrà che il padre se ne farà una ragione.»

Shura rimane di sasso. «Questo è l’ultimo dei miei problemi» gli dice.

«È un bravo ragazzo?»

«Solo un po’ troppo serio. Ma sarà un buon padre.»

«Peccato. Speravo di poterle presentare mio figlio.»

Shura ride di nuovo. Il bambino scalcia, come a voler protestare.

«Ora torniamo a casa» gli dice piano.

Imboccano la scalinata.

°

Il vecchio insiste per accompagnarla fino al binario. Mangiano qualcosa insieme e si rialzano dalla panchina solo quando il treno è già fermo in stazione. Sono goffi, entrambi ben poco atletici; si fanno forza l’un con l’altro per riuscire ad alzarsi con una serie di movimenti disordinati.

La neve non cade più; quella sul marciapiede ha già iniziato a sciogliersi.

Finalmente in piedi, l’uomo sorride e la saluta con un cenno del capo. «Faccia buon viaggio.»

Shura annuisce. «Grazie per avermi accompagnata fin lassù. Forse da sola avrei finito per perdermi sulle mie stesse impronte» gli dice, e le sue parole sono più veritiere di quanto lui possa immaginare.

«Si figuri. Mio figlio sarà di ritorno tra due settimane. Venga a conoscerlo.»

«Non riuscirà ad incastrarmi così.»

«Peccato» dice il vecchio, e di nuovo ride. «Quando nascerà?»

«A primavera.»

Annuisce, come a volerle dar ragione. «Maschio?»

«Non voglio saperlo» risponde. «Ma ho la sensazione che sia un maschio.»

Il bambino scalcia di nuovo.

«Congratulazioni» le dice.

Shura sorride.


End file.
